Theodore Williams and the Dragonfly's Enigma
by CloudLiquor
Summary: Theodore, Penny and Edward are settling into Hogwarts Castle, beginning their first year of magical studies. But a late night escape brings them to the unfolding of a very old secret, drastically changing Hogwarts forever. How will our trio react? And how will the school manage the discovery that just got laid on the magical world? Magic, mystery, and malice all in one!
1. The shopping list

"Hey! I'm waiting as well!"

Theodore jumped as an arm grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. The girl's face was so close to his that he could almost see her pupils dilate with the blazing sun of this warm July day.

"Do you think I enjoy waiting all morning only for you to pass in front of me like you own the store?" she said without taking a breath.

The girl's eyes were round and a deep shade of brown. Her hair was curly and black, and her eyebrows were thick, but somehow elegant. Her nose was round and in the shape of a button, with light freckles on the tip.

"Are you all right?" asked the girl to the boy.

As a prepubescent boy with week experience socializing with attractive girls his age, Theodore mumbled a weak response to the girl's question, hiding the words didn't mean to in between timid and fumbled sounds.

The girl's right eyebrow lifted after hearing Theodore's response, a look of mockery she was trying to hide could be seen on her face.

"You aren't very good with words are you?" she asked with a laughing smile.

"Oh uhm, I was just..." hesitated Theodore, not wanting to reveal that he tends to freeze in place in some social situations; wouldn't be the best way to come across. "Sorry I just didn't realize you were waiting as well." he replied, remembering that that was what started their conversation. "Have you really been waiting all morning?"

"Yes..." the girl answered. "Though I wish I hadn't. There are so many other things I could have seen—or bought."

She briefly showed Theodore her shopping list. Only one item was crossed off out of roughly twenty.

"The only reason I'm waiting," the girl started once more, "Is because my father is making me. My sister acts like she is a gift to wizardkind, and this summer she took it upon herself to try out for Slytherin's quidditch team. Therefore she demanded a new broomstick— I know, pathetic, am I right? —And because she usually forces me to buy her school supplies each year, I'm stuck waiting for hours to buy her this stupid new Blink I."

"You're waiting to buy a Blink I?" asked Theodore with tremendous excitement. "Oh please let me wait with you! I've been wanting to see one all summer ever since they came out."

The girl was obviously hesitating, but Theodore wasn't going to abandon easily.

"Please?" he asked once more. "Look, I'll even buy you some of your supplies, I have more of mine to buy as well."

"You want me to trust a complete stranger with my money and my shopping list? That's ridiculous, I don't even know your name!"

"My name is Theodore," he answered.

"Penny," she then answered.

Theodore could tell that the name exchange didn't help his cause, but after frequent future "pleases" from him, she finally handed Theodore her long list.

"Here's my money pouch. If you do anything besides buying the supplies I need, I swear I will come find you on the train."

Theodore thought she was joking at first, but the look in her eyes made him think otherwise.

"I'll be back here in around an hour, hopefully you'll be next in line by then!"

"Have fun shopping!" she said with a smile.

"Have fun waiting!"

"Ya right!"

Theodore left Penny and the broomstick store, and headed up north the main street, towards Flourish and Blotts, in search of the many books he needed on his now elongated list. The addition of Penny to his non-existing list of acquaintances from Hogwarts left a smile on his face.


	2. In Memori-Yum

"It's so beautiful!" Theodore said.

The broomstick was pure perfection; made from brazilian walnut, one of the strongest woods in the world, and the straw was perfectly designed to catch the wind in the most aerodynamic fashion.

"My father gave me more money for the broom than I needed," Penny said. "Do you want to go fetch an ice cream? Think of it as a thank you for buying all my supplies."

"I'd love to," answered Theodore.

Waiting for his ice cream, Theodore looked at the commemorative plaque on the outside wall of the shop.

 _"After the dark lord was vanquished in 1998, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour was bought by a young wizard who had just finished his studies at Hogwarts. The name was changed to In Memori-Yum, in honor of Fortescue being killed by Death Eaters in 1996."_

" _Interesting_ ," Theodore thought, heading back towards Penny at the counter.

"Here you go Penny," said the vendor as he handed Penny two cones.

"Thank you Mr. Macmillan!"

"You know him personally?" asked Theodore as they exited the shop, his cone in hand. They sat at one of the tables in front of the shop.

"Whenever my sister made me buy her supplies while she waited in our room at the tavern, I used to stop and get an ice cream with my sister's money - without her knowing of course, - and Mr. Macmillan always greeted me with a smile!"

"You're lucky, these are the best around,"

"That's true!" Penny answered chuckling.

"So, we've never fully had a proper Hogwarts related conversation. For instance, which house do you hope you'll get into?"

"Definitely not Slytherin, I would not be able to bare one minute in that spoiled house. I hope I get sorted into Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff - although my sister would never stop making fun of me," she answered.

"You don't want to be a Ravenclaw?" asked Theodore intrigued.

"Oh I have nothing against them. Books and learning is just not my thing. But I guess it wouldn't be too bad. What about you? Do you know which house you want to be sorted into?"

"Oh I'm definitely a Hufflepuff! I don't fit into anything else. It's not my first choice but I've made my peace with it. Plus, yellow is my favourite colour,"

"Well I guess we'll see. The sorting hat is known for knowing you more than you even know yourself, it's creepy if you ask me,"

Laughter rose from the two young wizard, sitting under the warm summer sun.

* * *

"Really? You think astronomy is the most interesting subject?"

"Well what is it according to you? Probably flying class since we learn almost nothing," Theodore replied chuckling.

"No; defense against the dark arts is _by far_ the most valuable and interesting class! I mean you learn how to defend yourself, against anything really,"

"Meh, I guess that's one of the top ones. We'll debate again after having witnessed a few classes,"

"The sun is almost down, I should get back to the tavern before my sister comes to lecture me,"

"My father will probably soon wonder where I am, I should head back to. Are you at the Leaky Cauldron as well?"

"Ya, come we'll walk there,"

They pushed back their chairs, waved to Mr. Macmillan inside the shop, grabbed their purchases, and headed up the stone path.

"There is one item I did not have a chance to buy today,"

"What's that?"

"Your wand, I can't buy one for you that's against the purpose of it being your wand!"

"Crap, I completely forgot about that!"

"That's okay," Theodore said. "I don't have one either. We'll go together tomorrow!"

"Sounds great!"

The tavern was full of customers, so the way to the room was a bit tricky. Once up the first flight of stairs, the two of them stopped walking.

"Oh is this your floor?" Penny asked.

"Yep. What did we say for the time again?"

"10 in the morning downstairs,"

"See you then!" Theodore said a radiant smile on his face.

"Don't be late," she said continuing of the steps.

Back in the room, taking off his coat, Theodore realised he still had Penny's shopping list in his pocket.

" _I'll give it to her tomorrow_ ,"he thought.

And he fell asleep very quickly.


	3. 12 inches, somewhat rigid

"I just don't see why I can't come with you,"

"Dad, _ugh,_ why must you insist on coming?" Theodore asked.

"Because; I let you do all of your shopping by yourself, while I waited at the bar downstairs. I'm glad you found a sense of responsibility doing it yourself, but I want to at least be present when you get your wand. It's a right of passage every young wizard has to go through,"

"But Dad! It's going to be embarrassing for me if I'm there with my dad,"

"Oh come on, you don't even know anyone,"

Theodore's dad understood when he saw Theodore's silence and the slight pink tone on his cheeks.

"Fine. You can go by yourself," he said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Theodore replied, grabbing his bag and running out of the room.

"Do you know which wand category you'll choose?" Penny asked.

"I'm not too sure. My parents really wants me to get a traditional one, but I think I might lean towards the newest ones. How about you?"

"My father forbid me to get an untraditional one. He thinks experimenting with different cores is a bad idea, he only believes in the supreme cores."

The two friends arrived at Ollivanders Wand Shop, run by Claire Ollivander, and entered the building. The shopkeeper was in one of the rows, placing thin boxes up on the shelves.

"Welcome," she said as the two entered, descending from her stepstool and approaching Theodore and Penny. "How may I help you today?"

"Good morning Ms. Ollivander, we're here to buy our wands," Theodore answered.

"Ah, young wizards," she started, smiling. "It's always nice to see fresh faces!"

She raised her eyeglasses higher on her nose, and looked at the duo. It was almost like she was evaluating them.

"Now, who will go first?"

"Oh-"

"Uhm-"

"I'll go first," Penny said.

"Which wand type would you prefer?"

"Traditional,"

"Perfect!" the woman said.

The shopkeeper headed towards the left of the store, and started scanning the black boxes with her eyes. After a short moment of reflection, she grabbed a box and handed it to Penny.

"Try this one and wave it around. Mahogany and dragon heartstring. 12 inches, rigid but springy."

Penny opened the box and lifted the wand in her grip. She was holding this thin and slick rich brown wand, and she elegantly spun it around. A few purple spark dazzled the air, but went away almost immediately.

"Close, but not ideal," the wandmaker said.

She quickly came back with a dustier box, and gave it once more to Penny.

"I'm not sure about this one but let's see. Cherry wood with a unicorn hair. 10 inches, not too flexible,"

Penny waved the wand in the air, but nothing happened. Theodore thought he almost felt a sudden heat emit from the wand, but he was unsure.

After a couple more trial and errors, some wands producing no results, some of them showing weak manifestations, the shopkeeper stopped to think for a moment. She spun around and headed towards her desk. She grabbed a box in one of her drawers, and came back towards Penny.

"This is my latest creation, I finished it last night,"

The wand Penny removed from the box was beautiful; it was slightly wavy, in a golden colored wood with black accents, spiraling around the shaft and decorating the handle.

"Oak and ebony and a phoenix feather core. 13 inches, slightly bendy.

Penny's face lit up at the sight of the wand, she delicately grabbed it, and twisted her wrist in the air. Almost immediately, a golden aura exploded from the tip of the wand, and illuminated the room, as if a glitter bomb just went off.

"That's the one," Penny softly whispered.

"Yes I would have to agree," said the wandmaker happily.

Penny and Ms. Ollivander headed to the desk, to pay for the wand. When they were done, Penny sat on the chair Theodore was previously sitting on, and looked at Theodore's turn.

"I'll take one of your special wands if I may," he said.

The shopkeeper headed to the right of the store, where the blue boxes were aligned. She picked up a few boxes and brought them to Theodore. The first wand he tried was rather short, made of acacia wood, with a veela hair core. The reaction was violent, propelling the wand across the room. Definitely not the right one.

Theodore's turn took quite a few more tries then Penny, but eventually he found the right wand.

"Walnut with a boomslang venom core. 12 inches, somewhat rigid," the wandmaker said handing the wand to the boy.

As Theodore waved his wand, white particles flew out and bounced in the air, a small breeze swept through his hair.

"Now that's a good sign,"

"It's beautiful," Theodore said.

And beautiful it was; the wand had a rustic look to it, bent and bumpy in some places. The wand had markings indented in the wood at the base of the handle, running along the handle, and spiraling around the shaft. Two braided wood rings sat around the top of the handle.

The duo payed Ms. Ollivander for their purchases, and headed out of the store.

"Thanks again!" Penny said.

"Have a great day kids!" the wandmaker replied.

"You too!" Theodore added.

Back on the main street, Penny and Theodore were headed back north towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"I cannot believe Hogwarts starts in a week!"

"I know," Penny replied. "I'm bursting with excitement!"

"I really hope we end up in the same house,"

"I don't," Penny added, laughing.

"I'm joking!" she said after noticing Theodore's reaction. "But if we don't end up in the same house, it'll only make the competition and rivalry even more fun, right?"

"I guess,"

The two kids started laughing, their purchases in hand, and both eager to start the coming school year. Theodore was fulfilled; he was ready to begin his journey alongside his new found friend.


	4. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

"It's not fair! I want to go _as well_!"

"Honey," the mother said. "You know you're two young, we've talked about this. You'll be able to join your brother in two years when you turn 11,"

The little girl was about to retort, but the look she received made her think otherwise.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you so much Theo," the mother said, looking at the boy standing with his trolley, next to his father.

"You're going to have so much fun at Hogwarts," the father started. "Remember when it was us beginning our first school year Theresa?"

"Like it was yesterday!" his wife answered.

The family was standing by the entrance to the station, saying goodbye to Theodore.

"I just don't understand why you don't want us to go in with you," Theresa said.

"Like I told you; it's something I want to do alone," her son replied. "Like a right of passage, just this first time,"

"Okay honey, I understand. Well it's almost 11. We don't want you to be late do we?"

"I'll write to all of you tonight," Theodore said.

"And you'll come home for the winter holidays; we'll see each other then," the father said.

"I'll miss you," Theodore's sister said.

"I'll miss you too Amelia,"

Embraces were exchanged, and Theodore headed inside the front entrance, towards platform 9¾. The station was crowded with families and trolleys, but Theodore's path was clear. Once he arrived before the wall, between the two platforms, he held his breath –that seemed like the natural thing to do– and he ran into the wall.

For a quick moment it all went silent, but almost immediately, noises flushed back in as Theodore reached the other side of the barrier. Students were gathered on the platform and the bright red Hogwarts Express was peacefully blowing smoke out of its locomotive, awaiting the departure.

It took Theodore a couple of minutes to find his friend in the accumulation of students everywhere, but once he did he headed straight to her.

"You have your own owl?" Theodore asked, upon approaching Penny.

"I got it a long time ago. It used to be my sister's but she got tired of him always wanting to leave his cage, so I inherited it,"

"What's his name?"

"Ælfswip," she answered. "My sister originally called him Beast, but I hated it,"

The owl in Penny's cage was quite majestic. It was an ash gray coloured eagle owl, with vibrant amber eyes. It almost looked intimidating.

"Well, look at what my parents got me yesterday," Theodore started.

He grabbed a cage in his cart and brought it to Penny.

"His name is Zero!"

In the cage was this small sleeping kitten, white as snow. It had a tiny green bell on its collar.

"It's so adorable!"

"Thank you," Theodore replied. "I just hope my roommates aren't allergic,"

They both laughed and headed towards the door to the train.

* * *

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Theodore and Penny stopped their conversation. The door to their compartment had opened. A boy their age was standing there, his luggage beside him. His hair was light brown, and short, and his eyes were bright amber.

"Not at all," Theodore said.

The boy entered the compartment and closed the door behind him. After setting his luggage on the seat in front of him, he sat down at the other end of the compartment, besides Theodore.

"What's your name?" Theodore asked.

The boy's face flushed red, and he timidly looked at the ground. His mouth moved but only a faint whisper could be heard.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Edward," he said faintly.

"It's nice to meet you Edward!" Theodore replied.

A faint smile appeared on Edward's face. He was nervously playing with his coat, and kept looking at the ground. It was clear he wasn't comfortable around strangers.

"Are you a first year as well?" Theodore asked Edward.

"Yes,"

"Which house do you think you'll end up in?"

"Ravenclaw," Edward replied under his breath.

"Interesting," Theodore said.

The boy was shaking slightly, and constantly looked at the ground, still playing with a corner of his coat.

"Are you alr-?" Theodore asked, but didn't finish his sentence.

The boy had gotten up, and grabbed his luggage.

"I'm going to go find an empty compartment," he said quickly, closing the door behind him.

"Great job Theodore," Penny started. "You scared him away!"

"How was it my fault?"

"You bombarded him with questions. It was obvious he wasn't comfortable with answering them,"

"I just hope I didn't hurt his feelings," Theodore said with a morose look on his face.

The locomotive's steam whistle was heard, and the train started moving along the tracks.

"Looks like we're finally leaving the station," Penny said. "I cannot wait to arrive there; it's going to be so much fun!"

"Hogwarts, here, we, come!"


End file.
